Comment sourire a la mort quand on n'a plus sourit
by linoa07
Summary: Je m'appelle Lucilia Mess, depuis que j'ai six ans, je n'ai plus étais heureuse. Vous direz que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais en fait si, j'ai choisi d'être malheureuse, mais aujourd'hui, devant ma mort, je fais un autre choix, celui d'oublier ce qui a fait
1. Mais pourquoi suis je ainsi?

Chapitre 1 : Mais pourquoi suis je ainsi?

"Mais Lucilia, réfléchit un peu! A quoi a servi ta conduite jusqu'a présent? tu peux me le dire? Si tu étais venue avec nous peut etre qu'ils seraient toujours en vie! Tu pense a papa? Tu oublies qui l'as tué?

-Mais justement, te crie-je , je m'en souviens! Je me souviens que s'il n'était pas entré dans l'ordre s'il s'était occupé de ses affaires il serait encore la!

-A oui tu pense çà? Et Mik? et Emma? Eux N'étaient pas dans l'ordre! Et Aurore, Sophia, Frank, Manu eux non plus ! pourquoi sont ils morts a ton avis! Juste parce que Voldemort est un fou qui ne tue pas que ses opposants mais aussi tous ceux qui on le malheur de croiser sa route et c'est pour çà qu'il faut l'arreter! Il aurait pu te tuer toi aussi!

-Oui et tu pense qu'en allant narguer ses mangemorts il va te laisser tranquille? Pour Aurore et les autres ... tu sais ce que çà m'a fait ... tu sais a quel point je les aimais... je suis désolé ...

-Mais tu es toujours désolé tu es toujours désespérée meme si tu refuse de le montrer mais il est temps de réagir! C'est pas en restant indifférente a tout autour de toi que çà ira mieux... Réfléchi un peu a çà ... quand t'aura un peu de plomb dans la cervelle viens me chercher je vais me défouler!" La dessus tu claques la porte.

Il fait nuit, après ce que tu m'as dit j'ai réfléchi, tu as surement raison, l'heure de prendre mes responsabilité est venue il faut que j'arrète d'ignorer le monde entier. Je suis dans une ruelle sombre et j'avance tout doucement, je ne veux pas etre entendue je sais que le quartier n'est pas sur . Franchenchement la prochaine fois que tu veux me foutre la trouille pour m'obliger a réfléchir enfuit toi autre part! parce qu'ici c'est trop risqué j'ai peur que tu tombes sur des mangemorts et vu ce que tu leur a dit la dernière fois çà n'étonnerais qu'il te laissent partir tranquillement. Heureusement la rue est calme ils ne doivent pas etre dans le coins. Tout à coup, je vois un corps allongé à terre, immobile a ce moment je comprends que tout ce silence était trop suspect et que le pire était arrivé bien avant que j'arrive... non!... c'est pas vrai... je suis arrivée trop tard... Lucien!... pourquoi es tu venu ici?... pourquoi es tu mort!

Une fois de plus ma stupide indifférence aura fait souffrir les gens que j'aime. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter Lucien. Je sais que c'est trop tard mais je vais t'écouter pour toi, pour Aurore, pour Emma, pour Frank, et pour tout les autres, pour tout ceux qui ont un jour souffert de ma conduite! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi suis-je ainsi?


	2. Une explication très simple

Chapitre 2 : Mon indifférence? une explication très simple

Je me souviens de quand j'étais petite un soir alors que je n'avais que 6ans, Lucien et moi étions cencé dormir mais comme d'habitude ne n'en faisions qu'a notre tete! Que voulez-vous, des jumeaux c'est pas toujours très sage. Donc au lieu de dormir on s'amusait a écouter nos parents comme c'était bientot noel on voulait savoir ou été cachés nos cadeaux.

Cependant ils ne parlaient pas de noel mais de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux! D'après ce qu'on avait compris a l'époque un méchant mage noir nommé Voldemort recrutait des adeptes pour semer le chaos et mon père essayait de convaincre ma mère de s'engager dans une organisation le combattant: l'ordre du phénix.

Bien qu'étant absolument contre Voldemort ma mère refusait de la combattre activement, cela impliquait de trop gros risques, elle avait peur de ce qui nous arriverait s'il l'un d'eux été tué. Mon père accepta son choix mais restait contrarié il trouvait les arguments de ma mère très convinquant mais ce n'était pas un ex gryffondor pour rien. Lucien et moi inconscient de la réelle situation trouvions que papa avait raison et sans dire que l'on savait tout avions décidé de lui faire comprendre.

Ainsi le lendemain nous simulions un jeu dans lequel un méchant avait tué beaucoup de gens et ou il était parti le combattre et l'avait tué et on lui a dit qu'il était le meilleur le plus courageux... cela peu sembler anodin mais pour mon père qui était toujours prét a se battre cela signifiait beaucoup et c'est ce qui le convinquit de s'engager dan l'ordre... .6 mois plus tard, alors que nous étions partis avec maman chez une de ses amies, des mangemorts le tuèrent. Lucien et moi étions effondré nous savions que c'était de notre faute s'il était entré dans l'ordre... . Ma mère ne savait rien de notre intervention et donc essaya de nous convincre que se n'était pas notre faute. Avec Lucien elle réussi bien qu'il se promit après de toujours combattre Voldemort quand il serait grand.

Avec moi par contre ... je n'arrétait pas de me dire que si nous n'avions rien dit il serait encore vivant, pendant des jours je pleurait, ...jusqu'au jour ou je pris la décision de toujours rester indifférente aux autres et au monde, j'appliquais cette règle pour tout le monde sauf pour ma mère qui se serait inquiétée et que je ne voulait plus faire souffrir et a Lucien parce qu'il remarqua très vite mon attitude.Et donc, petit à petit je devenais de plus en plus solitaire, de moins en moins concernée par les autres, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour moi, cependant au fond de moi c'était tout le contraire ,plus je me renfermait et plus j'étais sensible mais personne n'était la pour le voir, personne sauf Lucien pouvait transperser ma muraille.

Le temps passa, la vie reprit son cours. Nos 11 ans arrivèrent, Lucien était devenu un jeune sportif très habile au quiddicht et deja un coqueluche chez les filles: il était très grand pour son age, les cheveux chatains foncés et ses yeux étaient bien particulier le droit était bleu gris et le gauche moitié vert moitié bleu. Moi restait toujours a la bibliothèque des sorciers de Londres. J'avais beau etre jeune le bibliothécaire me faisait confiance je venait depuis des années et avait lu presque toute celle ci. Les autres enfants me trouvaient bizarre et ne s'approchait pas de moi ce qui m'arrangeait d'ailleurs. J'étais grande comme Lucien , les cheveux très noirs la peau très blanche et surtout des yeux rouges, je crois que c'est ce qui faisait peur au autres enfants chez moi.

Le jour de notre anniversaire, maman reçut nos lettres pour Poudlard, comme elle était heureuse nous allions enfin y entrer. Pour l'occasion elle décida d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter nos fourniture ainsi que nos cadeaux d'anniversaire. D'abord nous allames acheter nos baguettes. Celle de Lucien contenait une plume de phénix et était en bois de chène quand a la mienne elle contient un crin de queue de centaure (il parait que c'est très rare parce que les centaures n'apprécient pas trop qu'on leur prenne du crin) et était en bois de saule.

Puis un fois toute nos fournitures achetés elle nous révéla nos cadeaux d'anniversaire: un hiboux chacun pour ne pas faire de jaloux parce que Lucien était plutot posséssif avec ses affaires. Arrivés dans la ménagerie magique, Lucien choisi tout de suite une très jolie chouette effraie il la trouvait amusante avec tete blanche en forme de coeur et l'appela Heart. Pendant qu'il la contemplait je me promenait au milieu des volatiles mais aucun n'attira mon attention. C'est alors que je vis un petit chaton plus noir que l'ébène avec des yeux de feu, il se tenait a l'écart de tous les animaux et semblait peu préoccupé par l'agitation autour de lui au lieu de miauler comme les autres chats il restait tranquillement a m'observer. J'aimais beaucoup ses yeux et c'est d'ailleur a cause d'eux que je l'appelais Lucifer, encore un nom commençant par luci- me fit remarquer Lucien en rigolant ce a quoi je ne fis pas attention trop occupée a jouer avec.

Le temps passa lentement jusqu'au 1er septembre, Lucien passait ses journées a jouer au quiddicht et moi je lisais toujours a la bibliothèque sous le regard attentif de Lucifer. Souvent quand il y avait trop de vent pur jouer, Lucien m'envoyait Heart pour me dire de rentrer et nous passions le reste de la journée a nous chamailler. Mais le 31 aout arriva et avec lui le 1er septembre. Je savais qu'a Poudlard il ne serrait pas aussi facile pour que les autres enfants me fichent la paix mais j'étais sur que comme toujours on me laisserait et j'en été bien contente.


	3. une année de solitude

Chapitre 3 : 1ere année a poudlard, une année de solitude

Le jour de la rentrée, je me reveillai très tot. J'appréhendai de devoir en présence d'autres enfants, j'avais toujours evité de me méler aux autres et mon intuition me disait que Lucien essaierai de me forcer à me faire des amis. Je finis ma valise et celle de Lucien puis je réveillais Lucifer. Ce que ne comprenais pas Lucien c'est que j'avais deja un ami et çà me suffisait. Lucifer, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me comprenais, qu'il savais ce que je pensais, il a toujours été un peu comme une partie de moi: pour que j'accepte quelqu'un il fallait d'abord que Lucifer l'accepte.

A la gare, je marchais un peu comme un automate, parce que je devais mais non parce que je le voulais. Non pas que je n'étais pas heureuse d'aller à Poudlard, au contraire j'en étais heureuse mais ...je ne voulais pas que les autres eleves viennent me voir, me parler, et essayer de devenir ami avec moi. Non, s'attacher a quelqu'un est stupide parce que on finit toujours par souffrir ... toujours.

Le poudlard express, j'y trouvais un compartiment vide, j'y posai mes affaire, lachai Lucifer qui vint comme toujours m'observer et pris un livre. Lucien ralais encore il n'aimais pas quand j'avais cette attitude il cherchais toujours sa jumelle joyeuse d'avant , mais ce qu'il ne compris jamais c'est que cette jumelle n'était plus la ... enfin a cette époque si encore mais elle ne se montrait plus.

Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, trois personnes entrèrent, deux filles -l'un était blonde, les cheveux mi long, des yeux marron avec des lunettes et l'autre brune, un peu ronde des cheveux court et un air naif- et un garçon. Les deux filles étaient Aurore White et Sophia Tiring. Je les avais deja rencontrées une fois, c'était chez Sophia que ma mère, Lucien et moi étions ce jour la... jamais plus je ne voulus y retourner donc je ne savais pas grand choses d'elles mis a pas leurs noms respectifs. Quand au garçon je ne le connaissais pas . Il étais petit , avec des cheveux chatains aux épaules et avait l'air comment dire... un peu lent à la détente. D'après ce que je compris ils voulaient s'asseoir avec nous. Avant que Lucien ai eu le temps de leur répondre, je regardais dans les yeux le garçon le défiant de s'asseoir. Bizarrement, il semblais plutot mal alaise comme quoi avoir deux paire d'yeux qui vous scrutent (Lucifer avait eu le même mouvement que moi) était plutot dérangeant.

arrête Lucilia! Tu vas les faire fuir! commença Lucien

En même temps c'est le but.

Faites pas attention à elle , dit t'il aux autres, vous pouvez vous asseoir nous en serons ravi, rajouta t'il en me fixant, moi c'est Lucien Mess, et elle Lucilia.

... Emmanuel Slowy, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Manu, finit par répondre le garçon, et elles, sont...

Aurore White et Sophia Tiring, on les a deja croiser, coupais je avec indifférence, maintenant vous voulez bien vous taire je voudrais lire!

Voila, c'est ainsi que je rencontrais trois des seules personnes qui devinrent un jour mes amis, mais a ce moment la, ils m'indifféraient comme tout le monde.

Arrivé à poudlard, je suivis Hagrid, et montais dans une barque avec Lucien, apparemment j'avais deja une réputation parce que personne ne monta avec nous, la plupart des eleves me regardais plutot bizarrement, un peu comme s'ils avaient peur que je les mange. Vint le moment de la répartition, je restais au milieu des eleves, n'écoutant même pas les voix autour de moi, avec Lucifer dans les bras, j'étais dans mon monde, dans ma bulle. Puis je sentis Lucien me donner un coup de coude.

Quoi?

Cà va etre a nous, arrête de révass...

Il fut coupé par Mac Gonagal qui l'appelait. Il fut envoyé à gryffondor, ... comme papa l'avait été. Puis ce fus mon tour, je posai Lucifer au sol, et allai m'asseoir. "Humm... voyons voyons, ... tu as une personnalité plutot étrange, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ma petite mais tu ne peux rien me cacher, voyons bas les masques ... oh! mais tu as une sacrée intelligence , un grand potentiel, ne le gache pas en te cachant se serait plutot dommage! aller tu sera à ta place à SERDAIGLE!" finit il par crier. Il m'avais plutot énerve ce vieux chapeau, de quel droit me donnait il des conseils, je faisais ce que je voulais! Je partis m'asseoir tranquillement sans rien laisser paraitre et retombais dans ma rêverie pour n'en sortir qu'a la fin du banquet pour rejoindre les dortoirs.

J'eus la surprise de constater que nous étions que deux serdaigle de première année, Sophia Tiring étais ma camarade de chambre, ... enfin camarade pas pour le moment!

J'aimais bien notre chambre, elle était circulaire, très haute de plafond -bien cinq mètres au moins- avec un lit derrière la porte -le mien- et un lit en face. A première vue, il n'y avait aucunes fenètre, mais les murs recouverts de bleu les trois premiers mètres devenait des vitres tout le reste de la hauteur. Il y avait en prime, tout le long de la séparation fenêtre/vitre un rebord -qui devint très vite le perchoir de Lucifer et le mien- sur lequel on pouvait aisément s'asseoir si on arrivait a y monter. Souvent le soir quand je n'arrivais pas a dormir, j'y montais et observais dehors, c'est fou tout ce qu'on peut apprendre a regarder dehors la nuit! Ainsi je me couchai, sans même adresser la parole a sophia ni même savoir qui été mes autres confrères de serdaigle, ... je n'en avait cure.

Le lendemain, je le levai très tot et descendis dans la salle commune que je découvris (la veille j'avais foncé au dortoir, la salle étant beaucoup trop pleine a mon gout) elle étais dominée par le bleu et le bronze et été plus aménagée pour le travail que pour la détente avec des tables de toutes tailles et quand même quelques canapés près du feu. La salle était vide, il était encore très tot, j'en profitai donc pour finir le livre commencé la veille. Quand les autres commencèrent a se lever , je partis manger avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde, puis partis en cours. La je découvris que Manu était également à serdaigle. En cours, bien que j'ai d'excellents résultats, les professeurs ne m'aimaient pas toujours, comme Mac Gonagal parce que j'écoutais qu'une fois sur deux, en fait elle ƒtait écoeurée que j'ai tant de facilité sans rien faire, en fait j'écoutais toujours les disons ... dix premières minutes puis je sortais un livre pour m'occuper, j'arrivais toujours à effectuer les exercice rapidement. Le plus difficile, c'était d'ignorer les autres eleves, toujours a poser des questions stupides, a ne pas comprendre le cours... qu'est ce qui était difficile dans la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille ou dans le sort de lévitation? Même les cours de potion étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante!

Un jour, un poufsouffle se plaigna au prof de potion que son cour était trop dur a son gout, je pense qu'il n'apprécia pas que je lui demande la difficulté de mélanger trois ingrédients dans un chaudron parce que c'est ce qui déclencha ma réputation dans l'école: j'étais certes brillante (ce qui me préservait des attaques des serpentards) mais une fille asociale, antipathique, hautaine, cynique et timbrée, ce qui d'une certaine façon n'était pas faux... enfin à cette époque plus ou moins... . Ainsi tout le monde me foutait la paix, que se soit les crétins de serpentard, la bande d'abrutis de gryffondor, les idiots de poufsouffle ou les coincés de ma maison! Le plus clair de mon temps, je le passais a la bibliothèque ou au dortoir, ainsi j'évitais la plupart des eleves.

A la bibliothèque, nous n'étions que trois premières années a venir régulièrement, Aurore été souvent présente, ainsi qu'un autre garçon de gryffondor, Remus Lupin. Ce garçon avait toujours l'air fatigué, voir meme un petit air maladif. Je fis très vite le rapprochement entre ses absences, son air malade et le garçon qui a chaque pleine lune se faisait accompagner sous le saule cogneur. Mais savoir qu'il y avait un loup garou à Poudlard ne me dérangeait pas du tout, après tout il n'était pas responsable. c'était bizarre de voir que la plupart des secrets de ce genre de Poudlard je les connaissais, étant toujours seule je pouvais observer les autres autant que je voulais et quand on me faisait une reflexion, une bonne remarque bien sentie faisait taire son auteur. Cependant, à onze ans, la solitude -meme si elle est choisie- çà pèse. Je me souviens, que par moment je regretais ce choix, mais dès que j'ouvrais la gazette et voyais les nouvelles victimes des attaques alors je me disais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Tous les jours il y avait au moins une personne qui avait perdu une connaissance, mais pour moi la vie continuait, enfin la vie, c'est amusant de dire çà parce que tandis que d'autres mourraient je jouais la petite cynique au risque de blesser les gens.

Lucien venait souvent me voir, quand il me trouvait, à chaque fois, il me faisait la morale: faut etre gentille avec les autres sinon je serais cataloguée comme les serpentards. Mais je n'ai jamais été méchante, soit j'ignorais complètement les gens et leurs questions, soit je disais juste la vérité en face, celle que personne n'osait dire tout haut. Par exemple, une fois en allant a la bibliothèque, je tombai par hasard sur les crétins de serpentards qui faisaient joujou avec un gryffondor, Peter Pettigrow. Mais alors il avait pas de chance parce que c'était les deux plus fous de serpentard -en tout cas de notre année- Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black. En fait, ils testaient des sorts sur une chose informe, sauf que cette chose informe était Pettigrow.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la Mess?

-Cà ne se voit pas je vais à la bibliothèque.

-Alors passe ton chemin et très vite.

-Je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas deux crétins comme vous qui vont m'en empécher! Et puis un conseil lachez le ce serait bete qu'un préfet vous chope...

-Tu nous menace? Tu vas v...

-Non je vous conseille, j'en ai rien a faire de lui et encore moins de vous alors salut!

Et je repartis vers la bibliothèque. La bas, je signalai juste en passant a Lupin qu'un de ses potes était cobaye de serpentards et reparti avant qu'il aie pu me poser plus de question.

En fait ce jour la fut aussi le premier jour ou je parlais a un eleves sans l'envoyer sur les roses: j'étais toujours à la bibliothèque je lisais tranquillement avec Lucifer sur mes genoux.

-Pourquoi t'as pas aidé Peter?

Aurore White, gryffondor en puissance venait me faire la morale!

-Pourquoi je l'aurais aidé? Pour me battre avec les serpentards, les avoir sur le dos en permanence et atterrir à l'infirmerie? J'ai prévenu ses amis, c'est deja bien

-Pourtant tu cautionnes pas ce qu'on fait les serpentards?

-Non, mais qu'ils le fasse aux autres je m'en fous. Tu sais dans la vie tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, il y a du gris, et bien moi je vois tout en gris. Pettigrow a des ennuis, c'est pas mes oignons, il a eu du bol j'ai croisé Lupin, mais sinon il aurait juste fini à l'infirmerie.

-...

-T'es venu me faire la morale? Parce que si c'est le cas tu peux te casser j'ai pas besoin qu'on me casse les pieds!

A ce moment, Aurore sembla pas vexée comme tout le monde quand je disais çà, mais génée

-Bah en fait, j'aurais bien voulu que tu me rendes un service...

-Et pourquoi je ferais çà?

-Pour que te foute la paix ensuite?

-Mouai qu'est ce que tu veux?

en fait j'étais coincée elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu

-Bah en fait voila...

Aurore était une bonne élève, mais elle avait un gros problème à l'écrit qui pourrait sembler stupide au premier abord mais qui été vraiment handicapant pour elle: elle avait une orthographe absolument désastreuse a tel point que meme les plumes autocorrectrice ne pouvaient corriger toutes ses fautes, elles rendaient l'ame avant. C'est ainsi que j'adressais la parole à une personne dans cette école, on a fini par sympathiser un peu, mais je gardais toujours une barrière, on pouvait parler de tout ... sauf de moi! sauf de pourquoi je parlais jamais a personne, en fait de tout sauf de chose personnel, bref sauf de ce qui nous aurait permi d'etre amie. Je la voyais toujours comme personne, enfin je ne voulais absolument pas lui parler, l'envoyer pètre, mais une toute petite partie voulait le contraire, à onze ans c'est dur de ne pas avoir d'amis ... .

J'avais à peu près le meme problème dans le dortoir, n'etant que deux, Sophia me faisait toujours la conversation ... enfin elle parlait toute seule pendant que je lisais ou que je m'occupais de mon chat. Mais a force et bien malgré moi je commençais a la connaitre et meme a l'apprécier ... mais vraiment qu'un tout petit peu! Mais j'avais fait mon choix il y a longtemps, j'avais decidé d'ignorer tout le monde, c'est ce que je faisais.

C'est ainsi que fut ma première année, j'ignorais tout le monde j'évitais les endroits avec trop de gens, les matchs de quidditch (toute l'école réunie au stade imaginez l'enfer!) me faisant sans arret engueuler par Lucien je sais que c'est a cette époque qu'il commença ses "j'en ai marre je vais me défouler reviens me voir quand t'aura du plomb dans la cervelle!" sauf que je savais pas qu'a chaque fois après il allait provoquer les serpentards... pourquoi faisait il çà ? ... .

Puis le voyage du retour dans le poudlard express, j'avais trouvé un wagon vide au fond du train, j'étais seule, j'étais bien quand j'entendis

-Non pas la Patmol, c'est une folle, elle est pire que les serpentards, je te jure!

-Mais calme toi Peter, c'est la jumelle de Lucien, elle peut pas etre si terrible.

-James a raison et puis elle est souvent a la bibliothèque, depuis quand les serpentards savent lire

-Et puis réfléchi, si elle était pire qu'eux on l'aurait attaqué depuis longtemps

-Mais...

-Non de toute façon c'est notre wagon donc pourquoi on se gènerait!

-Bien dit Sirius!

La port du wagon s'ouvrit, je ne levai pas les yeux, je laissai Lucifer les accueillir a sa façon...

-Bonjour gente dame, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger mais il se trouve que vous etes assise dans notre wagon donc nous aurions voulu savoir si nous pouvions nous asseoir si cela ne vous dérange pas que nous vous tenions compagnie.

En fait la Potter avait parlé dans le vent, meme Lucifer ne l'avait pas écouté. Vexé, il laissa parler Lupin

-Ce que James a vous savoir c'est si nous pouvions nous asseoir?

Toujours aucune réponse

-Youhou! t'es sourde? tu n'as pas com...

-Non je suis pas sourde, non vous ne pouvez pas vous asseoir et non je ne veux pas de compagnie.

Tous les quatre étaient comment dire ... estomaqués de surprise, en fait non, Lupin ne semblait pas si surpris que çà, je pense qu'il s'attendait a cette réaction de ma part, d'ailleurs il repris

-S'il vous plait Mlle Mess voyez vous tous les wagon sont infectés de serpentards

-Allez dans celui de Lucien, sauf si c'est lui qui vous a indiqué le mien, dans se cas dites lui que je pense toujours pareil!

-...

Gros blanc, j'avais visé juste, c'est Lucien qui avait demandé à cette bande d'abruti de me tenir compagnie

-Bon d'accord c'est vrai t'as raison, mais tu te rends pas compte de l'honneur que l'on te fait en venant ici? Nous les Maraudeurs voulons nous asseoir avec toi! N'importe qu'elle fille se damnerait pour çà!

-Vois tu Potter, je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle fille, et encore moins une des petites idiotes qui veulent sortir avec toi alors si vraiment il n'y a plus de place vous pouvez vous asseoir mais a une condition, NE M'ADRESSEZ PAS LA PAROLE!

- C'est d'accord noble dame...

-Sirius arrete, fout lui la paix

-T'es pas marrant toi

-Non Paddy , remus a raison, j'ai pas envi d'aller squatter avec ta cousine alors tais toi et assis.

-... Les gars? je m'assis ou moi?

Sur la banquette en face de moi, Lupin, Potter et Black étaient installé, alors que le reste de ma banquette été occupé par Lucifer étalé de tout son long, bref Pettigrow n'avait pas de place.

-Bas bouge le chat , t'es con toit aussi

-Pettigrow si tu touches a mon chat tu valdingue dehors, Black pareil

-Oui mais je m'assois ou moi?

-A terre si tu veux ou sur les genoux de tes copins, c'est pas mon problème mais tu touches pas a mon chat!

-Oh çà va c'est qu'un chat! allez minou tu veux bien bouger?

Lucifer regarda Pettigrow droit dans les yeux, un air méchant, il appréciait pas que l'on le reveille durant sa sieste. Pettigrow frissonna et fis un bond en arrière quand Lucifer essaya de la griffer

-Mais il est taré ton chat!

-Je t'avais prévenu!

-Dégage boule de poil! cracha t'il levant le bras

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! là c'était moi qui avait crié, Ne lève jamais la main sur mon chat, sinon tu verras d'ou vient ma réputation de timbrée.

Pettigrow, allongé a terre immobilisé me regardait d'un air terrifié.

-Mess, c'est qu'un chat calme toi et libère Peter

-Non au moins le probleme des sièges est résolu. Je me rassis et repris mon livre quand je fus encore interrompu, cette fois ci par les crétins.

-On dirait qu'il y a du sport ici, Mess tu m'impressionnes, peut etre que tu n'es pas si irrécupérable que çà

-Black numéro Deux, mais vous etes pénible dans cette famille! sache pour ta gouverne que si on me cherche on me trouve, c'est tout ce qu'il y a a savoir!

-Arrête d'insulter ma famille Mess, cet chose la n'en fait plus parti, dit elle en montrant Sirius, mais quand on voit la tienne je comprends pourquoi tu envies la mienne, il parait que tu n'as que ce chat, pas étonnant!

La je perdis le controle de mes nerfs, une des rares fois dans cette école...

-Dégage, si tu veux pas te retrouver comme Pettigrow , et tout de suite!

-Si tu insistes, allé a bientot! oh, je te fait juste un cadeau avant de partir...

Elle leva le pied pour frapper Lucifer, mais quand elle atteint sa cible, contrairement a ses attentes ce n'est pas le chat qui vola hors de la pièce mais elle, comme c'était elle qui avait reçu le coup. Il y a deux choses a laquelle il ne faut pas toucher, c'est ma famille, et moi, or, ce chat c'est une partie de moi.

-Ne repointe plus ton nez! dis je avant de ramasser Lucifer pour le mettre sur mes genoux. Puis je repris mon livre comme si de rien était.

-... a oui, finite incantem, ne touche jamais a mon chat Pettigrow, ... jamais.

Les maraudeurs me regardaient les yeux ronds, ils avaient assisté a toute la scene sans rien dire.

-Comment t'as fait ç...

-Peter tais toi. C'était Lupin qui avait parlé, rien d'étonnant, il savait ce que s'était les secrets...

-Oui mais...

-Il a raison, la ferme, sauf si tu veux que je relance mon sort...

-...

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, les maraudeurs parlant entre eux.

Les grandes vacances, le bonheur, enfin pouvoir etre seule! enfin quand Lucien ne venait pas me reprocher se qui s'était passé dans le poudlard express...

-C'est pas vrai tu as osé leur faire le coup avec Lucifer...

-Non, ce coup la je l'ai fait avec la Black de serpentard

-Ouai mais n'empêche que maintenant ils sont persuadé que tu est timbrée

-En meme temps c'était le but

-Tu m'enerves, quand est ce que tu arrêtera tes conneries?

-... hum attends, disons quand les veracrasses auront des ailes! Et puis tu sais très bien que j'ai juste perdu mon sang froid, c'est rien de grave

-C'est çà, Peter croit que tu es possédé

-Pettigrow est un abruti

-C'est un de mes camarades de dortoirs!

-A qui tu es toujours,collé c'est vrai çà se voit que tu l'apprécies

-Bon d'accord c'est un trouillard mais il est gentil

-Mais oui tu as raison, il est gentil, je suis méchante, maintenant je dois aller a la bibliothèque tu permets?

Voila, le retour de Poudlard, depuis cette période, il n'y a pas une semaine ou on ne s'engueulait pas, c'était pas méchant, mais on pouvait pas s'empécher c'était comme çà encore aujourd'hui, çà c'est passé comme çà, sauf que aujourd'hui, c'était plus sérieux, c'était la dernière fois... .


	4. Une promesse qui va tout changer

Chapitre 4: 2ieme année a poudlard, une promesse qui va tout changer

L'anniversaire de nos douze ans,je m'en souviendrais toujours, c'est ce jour la que j'ai fait une promesse , une promesse dans le but d'avoir la vie plus facile, une promesse qui quelques années plus tard m'enfermera définitivement dans cette indifférence, dans cette solitude... .

Au petit matin je fus réveillée par un hibou qui tapait a la fenêtre, j'en étais étonnée, je n'avais jamais de courrier d'habitude, en fait, la j'avais trois lettres, trois cartes, elles étaient brèves mais c'était quand meme des cartes d'anniversaire et la, j'ai craqué... . Toute l'année, avait voulu éviter çà, mais c'était quand meme arrivé. Ces lettres venaient de Aurore, Sophia et meme Manu (pourtant j'avais du lui adresser deux fois la parole dans toute l'année). Je me suis levé et j'ai réveillé Lucien d'un bon coup de pied:

-Mais t'es malade toi de me reveiller si tot!

-De quel droit t'as fait çà?

Je tenais les cartes dans ma main, les serrant a les déchirer presque

-Fait quoi?

-Joue pas a l'imbécile tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

-Qu... ah! Çà! J'ai rien fait d'autre que de donner ma date de naissance a Aurore, c'est pas ma faute si t'as la meme que moi! Alors réagit pas comme çà!

-Très drole, comme si tu savais pas comment j'allais le prendre!

-Mais tu t'en fout de toute façon... pas vrai?

-Hou... arrête çà ... !

-Si tu me fait une promesse, je sais bien que tu fais semblant, tu te fais du mal pour rien alors, dorenavent, tu arrêtes de faire fuir tous ceux qui voudraient te parler, tu arrêtes toute ta comédie!

-...

-Alors? Tu crois que çà ne se voit pas que tu es malheureuse?

-Je le suis pas...

-Menteuse! Je te demande juste d'etre plus souvent comme tu es avec Aurore a la bibliothèque! Tu crois que je t'avais pas vu, par moment t'es presque aimable avec elle!

-C'est une décision que j'ai prise toute seule, t'as pas à t'y opposer

-Oui t'as raison, je vais te laisser t'enfermer dans ton monde toute seule, sans amis, à culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute!

-... çà c'est une autre histoire.

-Bon alors...?

-...

-J'attends la!

-... d'accord, t'as gagné j'essaierai, je peux rien promettre d'autre.

-... humm je pense que çà ira! Sale caractère!

Et voilà, c'est stupide en soit cette discussion et elle n'a aucun interet, sauf pour Lucien et moi, il ne l'a jamais montré, mais je sais que Lucien se sentait responsable de moi, ...depuis ce jour la, c'est toujours lui qui prenait soin de moi, maman n'était pas souvent la a la maison ou meme l'été.

Mais une autre chose dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il n'a jamais compris mes raions, il ne les a jamais su parce que je ne lui ai jamais avoués. Au début, a cette epoque la c'était ne pas s'ouvrir pour ne pas souffrir, et j'ai transgressé cette règle pour lui, mais à cause de çà plus tard çà changera, et ce sera, ne plus aimer pour ne plus tomber... mort, trahison, souffrance... . Je ne sais pas si les autres l'on comprit, je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont pardonné, en tout cas aujourd'hui je ne me pardonnerai que d'une seule façon ... .

La promesse, ma promesse, notre promesse... je l'ai appliquée dans la gare, j'avais repéré Aurore, et sous les regards insistants de Lucien, je suis allé lui dire bonjour et on a parlé, puis comme nous avions perdu du temps, il n'y avait plus de wagon de libre, mais Aurore me traina presque dans un occupé par deux serpentards (NdA: Par la barbe de Merlin, elle est folle!)

Au début, je n'étais pas très bavarde, apparament Aurore les connaisait deja, ils parlèrent deux bonnes heures sans moi puis j'ai dénié ouvrir la bouche, mais en gardant tout de meme une certaine réserve. En fait ils étaient gentils, mis au banc par les autres serpentards car ils avaient des parents moldus et considérés comme des serpentards par les autres élèves, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Aurore (NdA: bah elle joue a mère thérésa ou quoi?).

Mik Fitz et Emma Grey, les deux seuls serpentards a qui j'ai jamais parlé, a qui j'ai jamais fait confiance... tout comme Lucien, il ne peuvent plus me pardonner, eux aussi ont payé le prix fort... .

Alors que nous parlions depuis un petit moment deja, la porte du wagon s'ouvirt, Sophia accompagnée de Manu, apparement il n'y avait plus de place vu l'air réticent a entré dans le wagon qu'il ont pris en voyant Mik et Emma. Au debut l'ambiance était tendue mais rapidement Aurore réussi a décrysper tout le monde et les conversation reprirent. Par contre je ne parlais plus, j'observais Lucifer, il semblait plutot étrange, d'habitude il avait les memes réactions que moi mais la... non, il semblait de bonne humeur, presque joyeux... je fus interrompue de mes reflexion par l'arrivée a pres au lard. Avant de monter dans les calèches, je glissais un petit joyeux anniversaire discret auquel il répondis par un véritable fou rire, je vous jure sur le moment çà vexe mais j'ai réalisé qu'après qe c'etait parce que le sombral de la calèche devant nous essayait de manger ma robe. Je le carressai, récupérai le morceau de robe qu'il avait dans la bouche et parti pour monter dans une voiture avec Aurore, Mik et Emma, mais cette dernière était prostrée devant le sombral, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

-N'ai pas peur ils vont pas te manger! Lui dis je , apparemment elle n'avait pas du avoir un été très joyeux...

-C'est quoi ces monstres, pourquoi personne ne les voit?

-Ces monstres se sont des sombrals et ils ont toujours été la . Si personne ne les voit... c'est que peu d'étudiants ont rencontrer la mort

Elle me regarda effayée, elle avait peur que je lui demande qui elle avait vu mourir

-Ne t'en fait pas ce ne sont pas mes affaires et puis un mort est mort donc qui que ce soit on ne peut rien y changer.

Etrange que se soit moi qui dise cela ... . Lucien et moi voyions les sombrals deja a cette epoque et pourtant me diriez vous nous n'avons vu personne se faire tuer ..., en fait j'ai menti, en juin, cette année la, l'année de la mort de papa, Lucien et moi étions rentré un peu avant maman, nous avions fait la course jusqu'à la cuisine, j'avais gagné, Lucien, vit une lumière verte et papa tomber mort, moi j'étais arrivée dans la maison, en criant a papa qu'on était rentré et que maman arrivait, il s'est retourné pour me dire de partir et s'est pris le sort de dos, j'ai vu son visage quand il a entendu cette formule funeste ... maman est arrivée après que le mangemort ait transplané, nous ne lui avons jamais dit que nous étions présent lors de la mort de papa, ça n'aurait servit qu'a la faire culpabilisé de ne pas etre rentrée cinq minutes plus tot.

Nous nous séparames dans la grande salle ou je partis a la table de serdaigle, a ma grande surprise, sophia et manu m'avaient garder une place.

euh... salut, et merci pour vos cartes . J'étais horriblement mal alaise, si j'avais eu lucien sous la main il serais mort dans les secondes suivantes.

c'est normal t'es ma camarade de chambre donc on est amie non?

j'étais exaspéré par tant de naiveté

amies la tu rève mais je veux bien te parler...

vue sa moue, je ne pense pas qu'elle comprit ce que je voulais dire, a mon grand desespoir... cette fille m'a toujours exaspérée encore aujourd'hui elle est d'une naiveté déconcertante, ... quelque part c'est elle la plus chance de nous tous... jamais elle ne se rendra compte de la triste réalité.

Une fois le discours du directeur terminé, je partis très vite dans ma chambre, je n'avais qu'une envie, etre seule, je devais réfléchir a ma journée. Sur le rebord de la fenetre du dortoir, je regardais le ciel. Sophia venait de se coucher. Je vis passer dans le parc deux silouettes ... cette nuit serai une nuit de pleine lune. Des heures durant je réfléchis, a la mort de papa, a mon comportement, a ma promesse, a aurore, mik, emma, manu et sophia, a ma vie en genéral, au monde hors de l'ecole, a tout .

Je dus m'endormir parce que lorsque je me reveillai le lendemain je n'avais pas bouger de place toujours sur le rebord, toujours Lucifer a coté de moi..., il était toujours a coté de moi, en permanence...

En allant en cours, j'eus l'etonnement de voir que tous étaient en commum avec les gryffondors les serpentards et les poufsouffles ... une joyeuse ambience en prévision, mais le plus « amusant » fut tout de meme quand on appris que l'on serait classé par ordre alphabetique pour « eviter le chahut » dixit Mac gonagal. Imaginer un peu la tete des cousins Black qui allaient avoir le plaisir de passer l'année l'un a coté de l'autre, de malefoy qui mourrait d'envi d'etre a coté de lupin ... a la sortie du premier cours de la journée, la majorité des eleves partirent voir leurs directeurs de maisons pour se plaindre et toute la journée de cours fut boycottée.

et toi tu vas pas te plaindre?

Emma gray et mik fitz et tenaient devant moi

pfff j'en ai rien a faire de toute façon etre a coté de lucien ou de quelqu'un d'autre ne changerait rien pour moi

t'as raison, c'est tous des gamins a aller se plaindre comme ça

en meme temps ça va etre explosif si on laisse sirius et sa cousine ensemble!

Aurore White venait de nous rejoindre

au contraire on va bien rigoler.

Je voyais mik et emma rigoler rien qu'a cette idée

lequel envoi l'autre a l'infirmerie en premier?

Fou rire general

ouai mais vous etes a coté de personne que vous appréciait, moi je suis a coté d'un poufsouffle il comprends rien de rien

tiens manu au moins ça fait quelqu'un comme toi...

pff de toute façon tu t'en fou vu le nombre de plaintes qu'ils vont avoir ça va etre annulé ... dommage, j'avais potter a ma gauche.

Sophia avait un leger air reveur

pitié c'est zone interdite au fan club des maraudeurs ici! repliquai je, pourquoi la moitier des filles veulent sortir avec l'un de ces abrutis finis?

La discussion se transforma en debat sur les maraudeurs, mik emma et moi les trouvions parfaitement stupide alors que manu sophia et aurore les défendaient. Jusqu'au moment ou sophia dit:

on n'a qu'a demander a ton frère lucilia, il dors avec eux! ... et puis d'ailleurs ça m'etonne qu'il ne fasse pas parti de leur bande, il est mignon lui aussi...

peut etre parce qu'il n'a pas le QI requi, -50!

et je parti sur cette replique, parler avec des gens d'accord, avoir des amis peut etre, mais parler de ma famille jamais! Promesse ou pas promesse, si on commençait a parler de lucien ça finirait toujours par continuer sur le reste de la famille et je m'y refusais.

Je passais tout le reste de la journée dans mon coin et quand le soir sophia revint au dortoir elle fit comme si de rien était, moi je l'ignorais, j'avais vu assez de gens pour le moment.

Toute l'année se passa plus ou moins comme ça, je me joignais a emma et mik ou a aurore ou encore a sophia et manu mais plus rarement. Nous etions tous plus ou moins amis, mais la rivalité entre les maisons ne s'effacait pas facilement , et puis il avaient des caractères bien différents, avec emma et mik on plaisantait beaucoup, pas dans le genre des maraudeurs avec des farces stupides mais de bonnes plaisanteries qui faisaent rire tout le monde et ils savaient aussi etre serieux, très sérieux pour leur age, trop sérieux, comme je savais l'etre moi aussi ... mais ils negligeaient quand meme beaucoup leurs etudes. Avec manu et sophia on travaillait beaucoup (trop) pour rien, ils étaient d'une naiveté deconcertante, pour eux tout etait rose ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la guerre qui avait lieu dehors ou alors ils se pensaient hors d'atteinte. Et avec aurore ... bah disons qu'elle jouait toujours a mère theresa! Elle etait toujours gentille avec les autres s'était très enervant et surtout son plus gros defaut, pour elle c'etait soit blanc soit noir, le gris n'existait pas , il n'y avait pas de milieu. Mais la majorité du temps je restais tout de meme seule dans mon coin, avec lucifer je ne pouvais m'en empecher, je laissais toujours une distance entre moi et les autres, une barriere, un mur, ils s'en etaient rendu compte mais personne ne posait de questions.Je les aimaient bien, mais ... voilà, il y avait un « mais » et je voulais qu'il reste la.

« et n'oubliez pas les enfants pas de magie chez vous pendant les vacances! »

Hagrid nous le rappelait alors que nous montions dans le poudlard express pour les vacances d'ete, nous etions tous les six dans notre vagonet nous commenames a parler des vacances, mik les passaient chez emma, sophia partait dans sa famille,manu aussi, et aurore elle me demanda

ça te dis de passer les vacances chez moi?

non!

j'avais repondu si précipitament que tous me regardèrent bizarre

euh ... desolé mais je peux pas

c'est tes parents qui voudront pas ?

... non mais je peux pas c'est tout

bah pourquoi?

parce que!

En vérité rien ne m'empechait d'y aller, mais je sentais que si j'y allais je ... je sais pas, je n'ai jamais compris, mais je ne pouvais pas c'était au dessus de mes force. A cette epoque j'avais des amis a cause d'une promesse, je sais c'est bizarre, mechant pour eux, mais bien que je les appreciaient quand meme, il y avait toujours ce mur... .

je sortis du compartiment pretextant un besoin urgent, oui, j'avais un besoin urgent de sortir , de prendre l'air, en me dirigeant vers les toilettes, je rentrais dans un garçon, mais continuais mon chemin.

vas y ne t'excuse pas!

Je n'en avais rien a faire pour le moment il fallait que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, que je me calme un peu, que je me change les idées... .

Quand je sortis des toilettes, le garçon que j'avais bousculé m'attendait, c'etait un poufsouffle de mon année venu me faire la leçon sur la politesse ... youpi.

« tu sais quand on bouscule les gens ... »il me parlait, je ne l'écoutais absolument pas ,je me demandais si je l'envoyais tout de suite sur les rose ou si j'attendais qu'il aie fini de parler, rien que pour le faire enragé... en meme temps il était mignon, je n'étais pas du genre guimauve mais c'est vrai qu'il était beau, il etait brun, les cheveux coupés courts, il portait deja des habits moldus, un baggy porté bien en bas des fesses et un grand t-shit ... humm ... il avait des yeux d'un marron très foncés quaziment noirs ... tout d'un coup je me rendis compte que je mattais un mec au lieu de l'envoyer boulet, je me ressaisis et fini par lui dire

tu sais tu peux me faire la morale autant que tu veux, j'étais ennervée, tu etais sur mon chemin, comprends que je n'avais pas la tete a m'excuser et meme si je l'avais eu je l'aurais pas fait alors au lieu de perdre ton temps a me faire la morale retourne avec tes potes et fou moi la paix

... a en jugé par ta maison et ton amabilité, je dirais que tu dois etre lucilia mess

qui je suis n'a aucune importance ...

moi c'est frank sweene et puis tu sais si j'ai attendu une demi heures derriere la porte des toilettes c'est pas pour te faire la morale

il commençait a m'ennerver celui la j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rejoindre les autre mais quelque chose m'en empechait, meme s'il m'ennervait il me plaisait ce gars

et c'est pour quoi? Pour admirer mes beaux yeux?

bah ... ouai

quoi? Sur le coup mon cerveau c'etait fait la malle, je comprennais plus grands chose, au bout d'un moment je compris enfin la situation, il me draguait! Moi lucilia mess, la serdaigle associale, insuportable aux yeux rouges se faisait draguée. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits et je lui balançais

bon t'es gentil mais en fait non, tu me fous la paix, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas , je suis pas une de ses grues stupides qui se laisse draguée donc tu te casses de ma vue et tu me laisses retourner a mon existance ideale, c'est a dire celle ou tu n'existe pas!

Sur ce je partis vers mon compartiment mais je croisai avant emma, qui m'applaudit

quoi?

la façon dont tu as renvoyé sweene etait remarquable, a ce niveau la c'est de l'art!

Et nous partimes dans un fou rire

mais quand meme t'aurais du voir ta tete pendant qu'il te parlait

t'étais la depuis le debut?

ouai on se disait que tu avais peut etre fait une mauvaise rencontre, donc je suis venue te chercher

je sais me debrouiller

j'ai vu ça mais quand meme vu comment tu l'as regardé on aurait dit qu'il te plaisait

bah non, allé viens le train arrive

s'il me plaisait, je sais pas, il était mignon c'est vrai mais ... voilà il y avait mon mur et il voulait rester la ce mur, je voulais, qu'il reste la ... bien que je n'en étais plus si sure... .


End file.
